


This Moment is My Own Fault

by binni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Wedding, background daisuga, because they need to be?, daisuga wedding, married i mean, why do i only post background daisuga they're my otp jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei ends up going to a wedding with his boyfriend, but he's not entirely sure how he feels about this decision.</p><p>To be honest, he's not sure how he feels about a lot of the evening.</p><p>(Except maybe a few things. Here and there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment is My Own Fault

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa for terushimayuujii! I hope it's okay! Also got my time zones screwed up, so.... Sorry it's a bit late...!

To be completely honest, Kei isn't entirely sure of most of his decisions in the past several months.

But if he's really being honest, it's not at all his fault. If it wasn't for Yamaguchi telling Kei to RSVP to the wedding invitation, or he'd be alone at the giant party, Kei wouldn't be in this position. (On the same token, if his former captains hadn't even sent the invitation, he wouldn't be in this position.)

Say, though, there was no way around accepting the invitation. He wouldn't be in such a position if his boyfriend hadn't seen the invitation before he could throw it away. He couldn't have even gotten away with, "It was addressed to me only, not you." Which is a lie because:

But having a close-knit team means they know about Kei's life more than what Kei was comfortable with them knowing. For example, knowing he lives with his boyfriend. And knowing that his boyfriend is Kuroo Tetsurou—groan, yes, _that_ Kuroo Tetsurou, Asahi-san. (Yamaguchi still owes Kei his life or something of equal value for spreading _that_ information around.)

"He actually yelled at me for moving the Brontosaurus figure so I could dust off the shelf."

Kei can't hear the smirk in Tetsurou's voice or the predictable laughter from Tanaka and Nishinoya, but only because he's too busy fuming. His mind goes off into several different arguments all at once, and he sighs. He sighs so disappointedly and angrily, because Tetsurou _knows_ , okay? He knows this argument because he's antagonized Kei into it too many times. Yet Kei's reaction never changes. (Is he there solely for Tetsurou's amusement, maybe?)

"Wrong. Don't confuse Brontosaurus with Brachiosaurus because they're not the same thing. Two, wrong again, they're not the same thing because the _Brontosaurus never even existed._ (Do you read any of the things that get delivered to me? I see you look at them all the time.)" Kei pauses only to take a sip from his fancy water goblet. "And finally, it's an Apatosaurus, thank you. Wrong on three accounts."

Despite the righteous offense flowing through him, Kei can still hear Tetsurou laughing, Tanaka and Nishinoya right behind. _Of course_ they laugh. So Kei ends up even more disgruntled and rolls his eyes when Tetsurou gives his usual empty apology. And really, Kei knows he shouldn't care. What will it matter to him? Tetsurou's studying medicine, not dinosaurs, and just doesn't need to know every inaccuracy Jurassic Park got away with in order to give little Takeshi his vaccination. (But Kei does pride himself on knowing the difference between basic medicines—unlike a certain someone and dinosaurs. No names, though.)

Where is Yamaguchi, really, he is one of the only reasons he’s here, after all. Probably the only one who can save him from this.

Kei's still grousing to himself about 2.8 minutes later, not that he's keeping track or anything, when Daichi-san and Suga-san take a seat at their table. (Is he Suga-san though? Now that he's technically changed his name….)

"Tsukishima! Kuroo-san! We're glad you could make it!" Says … ah, screw it. Suga-san. It may have been a few months, but Suga-san's smile hasn't changed. Or dimmed, at least. But he seems happier, and it's expected, Kei supposes. Wedding and all.

"SUGA-SAN, DAICHI-SAN…!"

Kei flinches at Nishinoya's loud voice.

" _That was such a beautiful ceremony_ ," Tanaka adds. If those are actually tears flowing from his and Nishinoya's eyes, Kei is leaving.

"Congratulations," Tetsurou greets them. "About time, really, from what I hear?"

Daichi-san laughs. "I guess? It's only been…."

"Six years, Daichi."

And okay, Kei has to grin, but he hides it behind another sip of his water goblet. He is happy for his former captains, because if that wasn't the most obvious and awkward _thing_ at the end of Spring High in his first year, well…. He dreads to think of What Could Have Been.

"—You been together, then?"

"Since Kei's second year in high school. On and off."

And Kei promptly spits out his water before he chokes on it.

"And we've been living together for almost a year. Right? Almost a year?"

Kei slams his drink back down, earning everyone at the table's attention. But he grins his innocent little grin, and makes sure his voice is soft. "Sorry, I remembered I forgot to leave food for the cat."

"Kei we don't have a cat."

Kei shrugs. "…Well, I do."

The comment earns a chuckle around the table, which makes Kei feel pretty proud of himself up until he realizes Tetsurou is right in front of him suddenly, and his arm is outstretched, his hand beckoning for something to fill it. Kind of an awkward segue. The whole _let me embarrass you like that but sure offer me a dance_ thing. Kei glances from Tetsurou’s hand to his smile, ignoring the forced conversation at the table; forced conversation even with all eyes on him. He has the decency to blush, and decides to take Tetsurou's hand. He can't be completely petulant the entire evening, can he…?

"Excuse us."

Kei sighs as he follows behind Tetsurou, his hand still held tight. It's nice, actually, and he holds Tetsurou's back with equal pressure, earning him a soft rub of Tetsurou's thumb across the back of his hand. It shifts some, though, once they're on the small dance floor in the corner of the reception hall. Kei groans internally. "I don't want to dance."

"It's just for a few minutes, come on!" Tetsurou pulls him close, then dips Kei back just slightly, his right arm wrapped around Kei's back to keep him from falling. And he's wearing that stupid smirk again, like he's just gotten the last drop of cream. “I am an amazing dancer, after all.”

“Really?” Kei returns with a puzzled expression, his hand's fingers entwining tightly with Tetsurou's. Is it in contrast to his words if he says it's to keep him from falling? (Even if it's not?)

Kei's pulled up against Tetsurou's chest - “Really.” - and looking into his eyes, Kei can't help but let go of his stubbornness. He slowly lets himself smile, and follows Tetsurou's lead.

"I'm glad we came," Tetsurou says.

Kei rolls his eyes—but not with the same cheekiness, thank you very much. "Are you, now?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be dancing with you right now if we didn't."

Blush creeps up on Kei again. "Just think of all the studying you could be doing right now…."

"I study a lot, leave me alone. Sometimes I like sappy romantic times with my boyfriend. Is that bad?"

"No…" Kei admits. "But I don't see where it's necessary."

"Yes you do. I seem to recall the other night. 'Tetsurou, look, I made this nice dinner and lit some candles!'"

Kei scowls and tugs hard on a lock of Tetsurou's hair. "You asshole, it was our anniversary…."

"Anniversary or not, okay, okay, let go--!" Kei releases him. "Anniversary or not, moments like that are nice. Like this. Just you and me."

Normally, Kei isn't one for PDA, but he lets Tetsurou kiss him, and he kind of kisses back? And he smiles, which is kind of a nice change of pace? It's a good choice, he thinks.

There are really countless other choices he could have made along the way to change what was now, and he likes ignoring the fact that in the end, it really is his own fault if he doesn't like the end result. But then he ends up looking at his boyfriend smiling and laughing as he's led across the floor, and Kei thinks that maybe it _wasn't_ a bad idea, and maybe his choices weren't all so horrible to begin with.


End file.
